La Feuille Dans La Mousse
by Sanashiya
Summary: John est plus ou moins satisfait de son travail en tant que barista chez Speedy. Sa patronne, Mrs Hudson, est gentille. L'endroit est agréable. Sans trop de responsabilités. Le seul problème ? Sherlock Holmes est le client le plus insupportable du monde. Alors, John fait exprès de rater la feuille dans sa mousse, par vengeance. [Coffee Shop AU] [Joyeux non-anniversaire, Odea!]


Joyeux non-anniversaire, Odea ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira !

Note : C'est cliché, et guimauve, et probablement OOC. Je sais. MAIS J'AIME LES COFFEE SHOP AU. SUE ME.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Pour la centième fois depuis le début de la semaine, et la cent millième fois depuis qu'il avait commencé ce travail, John étouffa un soupir en s'interrogeant sur ses choix de carrière. _Serveur dans un café._ Il était beaucoup trop qualifié pour ce genre de travail, d'ailleurs, c'était ce que lui avait dit la patronne, Martha Hudson, quand elle l'avait engagé, _vous êtes beaucoup trop qualifié pour ce genre de travail, vous savez ?_

Mais John revenait à peine d'Afghanistan, et sa jambe lui faisait mal, et les horreurs de la guerre passaient en boucle derrière ses paupières quand il les fermait, et il ne voulait pas se faire engager dans un hôpital parce qu'il en avait assez des cris, de la souffrance, de la vue du sang et de la mort. Sa nouvelle vocation, au moins, ne risquait pas de lui donner des cauchemars supplémentaires la nuit (ça aurait pu, s'il avait été du genre à s'en vouloir pendant quinze jours d'avoir mis du lait dans la tasse d'un client qui voulait son café noir, mais il n'en était pas à ce stade).

Serveur dans un café, malgré ses soupirs quotidiens, correspondait exactement à l'investissement émotionnel qu'il était capable de mettre dans un nouveau travail.

Et puis, tout compte fait, il n'était pas trop mauvais. Il avait appris à faire des motifs de feuille dans la mousse des lattes, il n'avait plus renversé une seule tasse depuis son deuxième jour, et il arrivait toujours à trouver un sourire pour les clients, engoncé dans son tablier noir un poil (mais juste un poil) trop serrant, avec le nom de l'enseigne, _Speedy_ , inscrit en haut à droite. C'était un petit café, perdu au n°223, Baker Street, qui ne payait pas de mine, mais John aimait l'ambiance feutrée, l'atmosphère calme, les discussions tranquilles et la clientèle régulière.

Par-dessus tout, il appréciait la patronne, Mrs Hudson, qui avait hérité de l'affaire après la mort de son amant Mr. Chatterjee, l'ancien propriétaire. (Elle avait aussi rajouté à son récit tout un luxe de détails que John s'était bien vite empressé d'oublier.) Lorsque John s'était arrêté un matin pour boire un café avant de continuer sa recherche d'emploi, la vieille dame lui avait presque aussitôt proposé de travailler pour elle _– avec ma hanche, c'est de plus en plus difficile_ – et John, pris d'une sympathie instinctive, avait accepté.

Alors certes, il avait beau se plaindre – _serveur dans un café! –_ tout compte fait, il n'était pas si mal loti.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, à 10h29 un mardi 19 juillet, en train de s'exercer à faire un motif de rosace dans la mousse d'un cappuccino à l'aide d'un cure-dent, lorsque la porte du café s'ouvrit, et que Mrs Hudson poussa un cri perçant qui le fit bondir (et rater sa stupide rosace).

\- Sherlock !

Problèmes de hanche visiblement oubliés, il vit sa patronne se précipiter vers le nouvel arrivant, qui en dépit des températures diablement estivales (le thermomètre ne dépassait que rarement les 30°c à Londres, mais ce jour-là, c'était le cas), avait revêtu un long manteau qui lui tombait aux genoux, et dans lequel il devait certainement mourir de chaud. John le prit aussitôt en pitié.

\- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! s'exclama Mrs Hudson. Ça faisait _des années_ que vous ne m'aviez pas donné de nouvelles ! Un petit coup de téléphone, de temps en temps, ça ne vous aurait pas tué, si ?

\- Je préfère envoyer des SMS, répondit l'homme d'une surprenante voix grave, et vous n'avez toujours pas de portable.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais pour une vieille dame comme moi, un fixe fait parfaitement l'affaire. Généralement. Oh, Sherlock, que je suis contente de vous voir !

Sherlock leva le nez vers le café, l'air attentif.

\- Vous avez repris l'affaire de Mr. Chatterjee ? Oh, vous étiez ensemble, d'accord, et il vous l'a légué à sa mort. Je suppose que sa femme à Doncaster a fait quelques problèmes, mais vous avez réussi à vous en tirer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il avait une femme à Doncaster ? Même moi, je n'en savais rien !

\- Oh, voyons, Mrs Hudson, dit le nommé Sherlock avec un sourire de dérision. Vous me connaissez. Et qu'a dit son autre femme à Islamabad ?

\- _I… Islamabad ?_

\- Remarquez, maintenant qu'il est mort, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Bientôt deux ans depuis son décès, en plus, elle ne viendra plus vous embêter, maintenant.

John, de son côté, avait complètement oublié sa rosace et regardait le nouveau venu bouche bée. Son débit de parole lui rappelait un peu le fusil-mitrailleur L86 A1 qu'il utilisait à l'armée. En plus rapide.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le regard de Sherlock se posa brusquement sur lui, et John se redressa. Pas consciemment, mais c'était difficile de faire autrement quand des yeux si _bleus_ se posaient sur vous. Même de loin, à trois mètres de lui, John n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

\- Vous avez un nouvel employé, lança Sherlock en s'approchant.

Ses pas claquèrent sur le linoléum à effet dallage noir et blanc de la pièce, son manteau d'hiver fouettant derrière lui, et John ne comprit que trop tard le regard d'excuse que Mrs Hudson était en train de lui envoyer par-dessus son épaule.

\- Afghanistan ou Irak ?

John fixa l'homme, incapable de comprendre _comment_ il avait fait ça.

\- Afghanistan. Mais…

\- Élémentaire. Votre coupe de cheveux, votre attitude rigide et perfectionniste, votre ligne de bronzage aux poignets ; vous faisiez partie de l'armée, déployé récemment, rapatrié suite à une blessure, à la jambe probablement, vu la façon dont vous vous agrippez au bar pour vous soutenir.

John lâcha précipitamment le bar.

\- Pas juste militaire, ajouta Sherlock, mais _médecin_ militaire – le stylo à caducée dans la poche de votre tablier – mais vous ne vouliez pas reprendre une clientèle ou un cabinet en ville, vous avez vu assez d'horreurs dans votre vie. Vous vouliez du calme, mais vous vous trouvez trop qualifié pour ce travail et vous vous demandez vers quoi vous pourriez vous tourner ensuite. Votre boitillement vous gêne, mais je suis d'accord avec votre psychiatre, c'est certainement psychosomatique.

John cligna des yeux, et Sherlock lui adressa un sourire.

\- Vous vivez dans une minuscule chambre d'hôtel depuis votre retour, parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre, avec une pension de l'armée, de prendre un appartement dans le grand Londres. Que diriez-vous d'une colocation ? Il se trouve que Mrs Hudson a un appartement de libre juste à côté, au n°221 de cette rue. À deux, nous pourrions nous le permettre.

Derrière Sherlock, Mrs Hudson poussa une exclamation étouffée – _comment savez-vous qu'il est libre, les locataires sont partis il y a une semaine seulement!_ – tandis que John, dans sa tête, était toujours en train d'analyser la première partie de son speech. Sherlock tapotait le bar avec impatience lorsqu'il en arriva enfin à la deuxième partie, et avec une réponse toute prête :

\- Non.

Sherlock se redressa, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Non ? Mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus logique.

\- Je me fiche de la logique. Je ne veux pas habiter avec un type capable de me dire ce que j'ai mangé la veille et où je suis allé trois jours plus tôt, qui débarque sur mon lieu de travail pour me sortir l'histoire de ma vie sans même me donner son nom en échange.

\- Sherlock Holmes. Mrs Hudson l'a crié de tous ses poumons quand je suis entré.

\- Elle a crié le _prénom_ , pas le _nom,_ et être colocataires mérite bien de se connaître au moins jusqu'au nom de famille.

\- Oh, quelle importance ? C'est du détail, tout ça.

\- Je suis un ex-militaire. Je fais attention aux détails. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

Fut ce qu'il demanda parce qu'il était bien obligé, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait bien demandé à l'impoli de partir. Malheureusement, l'homme semblait connaître Mrs Hudson, et c'était tout de même elle la patronne.

\- Un cappuccino, deux sucres.

Sherlock alla s'asseoir à une table plus éloignée, une moue boudeuse inscrite sur ses traits, et John prit soin de bien rater la feuille dans sa tasse avant de lui apporter, un seul sucre posé sur le bord de la soucoupe. Lorsqu'il la vit, Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils, et John lui offrit un sourire innocent avant de retourner derrière son bar s'occuper de choses plus intéressantes. La machine à café avait bigrement besoin d'être nettoyée.

Mrs Hudson alla s'installer à la table en face de Sherlock, après être venue lui murmurer des excuses par rapport à son comportement – _ne le prenez pas mal, John, il est toujours comme ça, vous savez –_ et John tenta de reporter son attention sur autre chose.

Malheureusement, il était 10h47 du matin, et le bar, en dehors de la patronne et de l'imbuvable client, était pratiquement vide ; John avait déjà nettoyé trois fois la machine à café, essuyé tous les verres, repassé le chiffon sur le comptoir, et vérifié que les différentes sortes de cafés étaient dans les bons tiroirs.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

S'intéresser à la conversation en cours.

\- Vous êtes sûr, Sherlock ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà donné le préavis de mon ancien bail, et de toute façon, vous ne dites ça que par principe, ça vous fait plaisir que je vienne habiter à l'étage au dessus du vôtre.

\- Tout dépend de si vous comptez tirer au pistolet dans mes murs ou pas.

\- C'est peu probable, mais possible.

\- Sherlock.

\- Très bien, je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

\- _Sherlock._

 _-_ Bon, _d'accord_ , je vous _promets_ que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Mieux. Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas d'objection ! Oh, Sherlock, je suis tellement contente.

\- Ne vous excitez pas trop, Mrs Hudson, c'est mauvais pour la tension.

John, de son côté, s'efforça de réprimer son soupir.

Il espérait juste que son nouveau voisin ne viendrait pas trop souvent.

.oOo.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un cappuccino et deux sucres. John, je viens _tous les jours_ , vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de vous rappeler de ma commande.

\- Je pourrais, mais ce serait moins drôle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, John se dirigea vers le comptoir, où il prépara un cappuccino (prenant bien soin, comme tous les matins, de dévaster la feuille dans la mousse), avant de la poser sur une soucoupe où il n'ajouta qu'un sucre. Comme tous les matins, lorsqu'il l'apporta à Sherlock, celui-ci soupira.

\- Il manque un sucre.

\- Oh, quel dommage. Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous lever pour aller le prendre dans le sucrier sur le comptoir, alors.

Comme tous les matins, Sherlock ne daigna pas se lever de sa chaise, et but son cappuccino avec un seul sucre.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de revenir chaque jour, au grand étonnement de John, qui faisait pourtant tout son possible pour se montrer désagréable avec lui. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que l'homme était incapable de se préparer quoi que ce soit lui-même, thé ou café, et qu'il venait prendre chaque jour son petit-déjeuner chez Speedy afin de ne pas mourir de faim. Une théorie confirmée par Mrs Hudson, qui avait avoué qu'elle était obligée d'aller lui préparer un thé accompagné de biscuits le dimanche matin, seul jour où la boutique était fermée.

John soupçonnait également que Sherlock aimait le faire tourner en bourrique, mais c'était plus compliqué d'en être sûr.

\- Toujours pas d'accord, pour la colocation ?

\- Toujours pas.

La question aussi était habituelle. Sherlock la posait probablement juste pour l'irriter, et John prenait soin de faire semblant de l'être, mais tout compte fait, c'était amusant, une sorte de petit rituel.

La première fois que Sherlock ne se présenta pas au café pendant une semaine entière, John crut (et c'était légitime) qu'il avait trouvé la mort dans son appartement. Il posa en passant la question à Mrs Hudson, qui éclata d'un grand rire avant de lui dire que Sherlock était probablement juste parti résoudre une enquête. Il fallait qu'il utilise son intelligence de façon productive, dit-elle, sinon ses murs risquaient d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Oh, dit John, c'était donc pour ça qu'il était aussi insupportable tout le temps, d'ordinaire ? Il avait besoin d'une enquête ? Non, répondit Mrs Hudson, il avait une autre affaire en cours, la semaine précédente. Oh, dit John. Alors son attitude de connard était en fait son état normal.

Dieu veuille qu'il ne le voie jamais lorsque son cerveau tournait à vide.

(Il garda ces deux dernières phrases à l'état de pensée.)

C'était si calme, dans le café, sans lui.

Ce fut si bruyant, le jour de son retour.

\- L'assassin, c'était l'assistant social. C'était facile, je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne l'a vu. D'accord, il avait un alibi, mais j'ai pu le démonter facilement en utilisant de l'huile de foie de morue et un pendule. D'une simplicité enfantine.

Sherlock, pour une fois, s'était assis au comptoir, pour raconter à John de quelle façon brillante il avait résolu le meurtre, et John fixait la mousse de son cappuccino en se demandant quel dessin il pourrait bien y tracer au cure-dent la prochaine fois. La feuille de travers, ça commençait à devenir redondant.

Sa montre bipa brusquement, indiquant les dix-huit heures, et il se redressa, coupant Sherlock en pleine dissertation sur le caoutchouc de semelles de chaussures de marche et la façon dont le sang s'incrustait dans les rainures.

\- Oups ! Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai rendez-vous avec Sabrina.

Sherlock, qui avait continué à parler en même temps que John, s'arrêta net, et l'observa un instant, avant de dire :

\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais. Elle a déjà un petit copain qui habite dans le Sussex et auquel elle rend visite tous les quinze jours.

John cligna des yeux.

\- _Comment_ tu peux savoir ça ? Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée.

\- Non, mais Mrs Hudson m'a montré la photo d'elle que tu lui as envoyée l'autre jour.

Avec un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement, John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ça. D'accord.

C'était ridicule. Complètement ridicule, songea John en passant par sa chambre d'hôtel miteuse pour attraper une chemise propre. Sherlock ne disait ça que pour faire son intéressant, se disait-il alors qu'il prenait le métro vers Piccadilly Circus, où il avait rendez-vous. Ou plus probablement pour lui gâcher une agréable soirée, médita-t-il en souriant à Sabrina lorsqu'elle s'installa en face de lui.

 _Et merde_ , pensa-t-il lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle avait déjà un petit copain qui habitait dans le Sussex auquel elle rendait visite tous les quinze jours.

Heureusement, il avait congé le lendemain, ce qui lui épargnerait les commentaires plein de suffisance de Sherlock.

.

 _Numéro Inconnu, 2h05_

 _Alors, j'avais raison ?_

 _._

 _Moi, 2h07_

 _Il est 2h du matin, Sherlock._

 _._

 _Moi, 2h08_

 _Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?_

 _._

 _Numéro Inconnu, 2h09_

 _Je l'ai pris dans ton répertoire le jour où je t'ai demandé si je pouvais envoyer un SMS à mon frère._

 _._

 _Moi, 2h11_

…

 _._

 _Moi, 2h12_

 _Je change de numéro demain._

 _._

 _Numéro Inconnu, 2h13_

 _Mrs Hudson me passera ton nouveau numéro._

 _._

 _Moi, 2h15_

 _Je suis trop sobre pour toute cette merde._

.oOo.

Sabrina n'avait pas d'importance, finalement, puisqu'il y eut Elsa, Mary-Ann, Yasmine et Alice pour lui succéder, et de toute façon, John n'était pas vraiment intéressé par les relations sérieuses. Ce qui le mettait hors de lui, surtout, c'était de voir Sherlock décortiquer toutes ses liaisons par le menu, et lui expliquer, par A+B, pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

En échange, John lui dessina une bombe dans la mousse de son cappuccino, sous le prétexte de dessiner une fleur. Sherlock ne fut pas dupe, parce que Sherlock n'était jamais dupe, mais ça faisait tout de même plaisir.

Puis Sherlock disparut pour une autre semaine, et John fut libre d'apprécier ses soirées avec Victoria sans aucune pression. Ce fut lors d'une de ces soirées, bizarrement, qu'il ressentit _la chose_ pour la première fois.

Peut-être que c'était ses cheveux blonds, ou ses yeux verts émeraude. Peut-être que c'était son débit normal de parole, et le récit totalement inintéressant de la fois où elle avait dû emmener son chat chez le vétérinaire parce qu'il avait mangé une plante toxique. Quoi qu'il en soit, en l'observant par-dessus une assiette de poulet braisé et une autre de médaillon de lotte, pour la première fois, il songea qu'il s'amuserait plus si c'était Sherlock en face de lui.

 _Il s'amuserait plus si c'était Sherlock en face de lui._

La pensée lui était venue non filtrée, et elle l'horrifia tellement qu'il manqua d'en recracher son verre de Sauternes (qui d'ailleurs ne s'accordait pas si bien avec le poulet braisé). Il en résulta une quinte de toux phénoménale, qu'il prit comme prétexte pour achever la soirée plus tôt que prévu, et rentrer dans son hôtel minable, où il resta planté devant la télé jusqu'au moment d'aller se coucher.

.

 _Numéro Inconnu, 0h13_

 _C'était le boucher._

 _._

 _Numéro Inconnu, 0h14_

 _Un cannibale à moitié chauve qui transpirait beaucoup._

 _._

 _Moi, 0h16_

 _MERDE, SHERLOCK_

 _._

 _Moi, 0h17_

 _Merci pour les détails !_

 _._

 _Numéro Inconnu, 0h18_

 _C'est le cannibalisme qui te dérange, ou la transpiration ?_

 _._

 _Moi, 0h19_

 _..._

 _._

 _Moi, 0h20_

 _Bonne nuit._

 _._

 _Numéro Inconnu, 0h22_

 _Vu tes réponses immédiates, j'en déduis que le rendez-vous s'est mal passé._

 _._

 _Moi, 0h23_

 _BONNE NUIT._

 _._

 _Numéro Inconnu, 0h24_

 _Bonne nuit, John._

 _._

.oOo.

Deux semaines d'absence, cette fois. Aux États-Unis, apparemment. Une affaire compliquée avec un tueur qui mettait en scène ses victimes, leur piquait des organes, et le FBI incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit. Sherlock en revint avec un nouveau cannibale sous les verrous (à croire qu'il les attirait) et un nouvel ami dans la poche.

\- Moi, j'analyse toutes les preuves dans la pièce de façon scientifique. Lui, il s'en sert pour reconstruire le mode de pensée des tueurs en série.

John était en train de s'exercer au cure-dent sur une mousse qui n'était pas destinée à Sherlock. Le trèfle partait entièrement de côté et certaines feuilles étaient plus grosses que d'autres.

\- Mh mh.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il a attrapé un assassin que la presse surnommait La Pie Grièche du Minnesota. Il est doué. Le problème, cette fois, c'était que le Docteur était son psychiatre, et il était trop proche de la source pour pouvoir s'en rendre compte.

\- Mmmh.

\- Mais maintenant, au moins, le Chesapeake Ripper est sous les verrous, et lui, il va pouvoir continuer à enseigner. Il est professeur de criminologie à Quantico. Des idées très intéressantes sur…

\- C'est bon, coupa brusquement John, j'ai compris que Will Graham était le meilleur, le plus intelligent. J'ai _compris._

Sherlock le fixa, subitement muet, et sans finir sa tasse, sortit soudainement du café. John observa la porte qui se referma derrière lui au moins dix minutes après son départ. Ce n'était pas inhabituel de la part de Sherlock – il avait souvent des éclairs de génie à propos d'affaires en cours, qui pouvaient parfois survenir en pleine conversation – mais il s'inquiétait quand même.

.

 _Moi, 17h24_

 _J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a offensé ?_

.

 _Sherlock, 17h45_

 _Pardon ?_

.

 _Moi, 17h47_

 _Tout à l'heure, quand tu es parti brusquement._

.

 _Sherlock, 17h58_

 _Ah, non. Il fallait juste que je réfléchisse. Je pense avoir compris quelque chose à propos de quelque chose._

.

 _Moi, 18h01_

 _Ah bon. Ok._

.

Aucune raison de s'en faire. Comme d'habitude, avec Sherlock.

.oOo.

Lorsque John se réveilla, ce matin-là, l'énormité de ce qu'il avait fait la veille le frappa brusquement entre les deux yeux.

 _Oh._

 _Bordel._

D'accord, il avait un peu bu, ce qui n'était pas une excuse, car il était loin d'en être à deux grammes dans le sang. Il avait juste assez bu pour se sentir mélancolique, et c'était, à son humble avis, le pire stade quand on buvait : déjà trop éméché pour se soucier pleinement des conséquences de ses actes, mais pas assez ivre pour ne plus s'en souvenir le lendemain matin.

John observa son visage dans le miroir de sa minuscule salle de bain, dans sa minuscule chambre d'hôtel. Il avait juste la peau pâle, les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux, mais pas marqué en rouge et en grand sur son front, comme il s'y attendait à moitié : _J'AI COUCHÉ AVEC UN MEC HIER SOIR._

Finalement, ça n'avait pas changé la face du monde. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans une zone ennemie, dans laquelle il fallait évoluer à couvert, au risque de se faire attraper.

John haussa les épaules. Personne ne saurait qu'il avait pénétré dans la zone.

Personne, sauf Sherlock, parce que Sherlock savait tout.

Mais ça, John ne s'en rappela que lorsque Sherlock entra dans le café, et qu'il lui jeta un regard plus attentif que d'habitude. Merde. Comment pouvait-il savoir qui il avait baisé la veille après l'avoir étudié trois minuscules secondes seulement ? John soupira.

\- Salut, Sherlock.

\- John.

Contre toute attente, Sherlock n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de s'asseoir au comptoir (oublié le temps où il s'installait à table), et John poussa vers lui un cappuccino avec deux sucres dans la soucoupe (mais une feuille volontairement ratée, histoire de conserver les bonnes habitudes).

\- Pas d'affaire, en ce moment ? demanda John.

\- Pas depuis trois jours.

\- Je te trouve incroyablement calme, pour une période de vaches maigres.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que John, qui n'avait pas les mêmes pouvoirs d'observation que lui, remarqua que quelque chose avait l'air de clocher.

\- Ça ne va pas, Sherlock ?

\- Tout va très bien, répondit-il d'un air absent.

Mais il ne proposa pas à John de faire une colocation avec lui, et ça en disait long. Même Mrs Hudson, qui était à peine mieux lotie que John du point de vue observation, s'en rendit compte tout de suite.

\- Oh, Sherlock, quelle tête vous faites !

C'était certainement la réflexion de trop, car Sherlock se leva (il n'avait pas quitté son grand manteau, qui tourbillonna derrière lui – mais au moins, maintenant, on était en octobre), et alla s'asseoir à une table éloignée, laissant John et Mrs. Hudson échanger des regards surpris.

La mauvaise humeur de Sherlock dura probablement toute la journée, car lorsqu'il revint pour son café du soir, comme à son habitude, elle flottait encore sur son front comme un nuage d'orage. Il s'installa à la même table que le matin même, et John dessina un violon dans la mousse avant de lui apporter sa tasse de cappuccino, et de s'installer en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sherlock ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence, et Sherlock finit par demander :

\- Ça te dit, une colocation ?

Et John eut un sourire, parce que le rituel lui avait manqué.

Puis une pensée traversa son esprit ; et si Sherlock finissait par demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? John l'imaginait en train de partager son appartement, partager sa vie, partager son café du matin, et brusquement, l'idée lui sembla si intolérable qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle le prenait à la gorge, qu'elle lui coupait les voies respiratoires et stoppait le sang qui tournait dans ses veines.

 _Oh, merde,_ pensa-t-il.

\- Ok, répondit-il doucement.

Et il sut aussitôt qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

Mais le sourire de Sherlock l'empêcha de reprendre ses mots.

.oOo.

John n'avait pas grand-chose à déménager, ce qui était une chance, car Sherlock ne bougea pas le petit doigt pour l'aider. Il ne s'y attendait pas, de toute façon.

Ce à quoi il s'attendait, en revanche : que quelque chose change entre eux. Mais Sherlock sembla se contenter de jouer le rôle du "colocataire bizarre et agaçant qui se met à jouer la Méditation de Thaïs à trois heures du matin", et ce fut tout. Le principal changement, finalement, s'opéra sur l'emploi du temps de John, qui pouvait dorénavant quitter l'appartement à huit heures moins cinq lorsqu'il commençait à huit heures.

En dehors de ça, la routine était semblable, Sherlock venait prendre son cappuccino au café, John lui sabotait sa feuille dans la mousse, Sherlock partait de temps en temps élucider une affaire, John sortait avec des filles (toujours des filles).

Mais, parfois, les dimanches, Sherlock jouait du violon, et John l'écoutait, assis dans le fauteuil, et il se demandait comment l'homme qu'il avait eu envie de frapper le jour où il l'avait rencontré pouvait à présent lui donner envie de pleurer, rien qu'avec quatre cordes et un archet.

Puis Sherlock s'éclipsa pendant deux semaines, et John regarda le violon dans sa boîte, et la tasse, noire à l'extérieur, violette à l'intérieur, qui ne bougeait pas de sa place sur l'étagère, et il se sentit seul à en mourir.

 _Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'idée lui venait, pas après la jalousie envers Will, et le coup d'un soir avec un homme, et les récurrentes propositions de colocation de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas la première fois, non, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le creux de son ventre, celle-là, était nouvelle, et assez désagréable pour que John ait envie de la faire disparaître.

.

 _Moi, 23h30_

 _Arrêté le meurtrier ?_

 _._

 _Sherlock, 1h03_

 _Mon portable a annoncé ton message pile au moment où je m'apprêtais à le surprendre._

 _._

 _Sherlock, 1h04_

 _Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à l'avoir._

 _._

 _Sherlock, 1h05_

 _Je rentre à Baker Street. Prépare kit de premiers soins._

 _._

 _Moi, 1h06_

 _Tu es blessé ?_

 _._

 _Sherlock, 1h08_

 _Comme je te l'ai dit, mon portable a sonné en plein milieu._

 _._

 _Oh, merde_ , pensa John.

En proie à la panique, il quitta son lit et dégringola les escaliers à toute allure pour préparer de quoi soigner Sherlock. Tout fut prêt en cinq minutes ; il ne lui resta plus qu'à faire les cent pas pendant une heure, attendant le blessé qui n'arrivait pas.

Finalement, à deux heures trente, John entendit la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir, et le pas de Sherlock monter l'escalier, plus lourdement que d'habitude.

Il avait eu meilleure allure, mais c'était principalement dû à la méchante coupure qui ornait son front et d'où provenait le sang qui s'était répandu sur tout son visage. Néanmoins, John sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

\- Oh, mon dieu.

Il prit le poignet de Sherlock et l'entraîna aussitôt dans la salle de bain, où il le força à poser un quart de fesse sur la porcelaine du lavabo pour faire rouler un gros coton-tige plein d'antiseptique sur la coupure.

Après nettoyage, finalement, il s'avéra que les autres blessures de Sherlock n'étaient que mineures, et guériraient en deux à trois jours de temps – mais John ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de continuer à tambouriner sous la panique.

\- Désolé, finit-il par murmurer. Désolé pour le SMS. Je ne savais pas.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, répondit Sherlock. J'aurais dû penser à le mettre en silencieux.

Il se tut, et John continua de nettoyer ses blessures sans rien ajouter. Il tamponna doucement un disque de coton sur ses plaies pour essuyer le surplus d'alcool, réunit les matières souillées dans un bol afin de les brûler plus tard, et releva la tête vers Sherlock.

\- C'est bon.

Sherlock le regardait en silence, de ses yeux si clairs, et John n'eut qu'un demi-mouvement à faire pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Ça ne dura qu'un instant, tout au plus, si vite évanoui, si vite passé sous silence, que John se demanda, le lendemain matin, s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Sherlock, en tout cas, se présenta comme à son habitude devant le comptoir, le visage plein de pansements, et pour une fois, John n'eut pas le cœur de lui détruire sa feuille dans la mousse. Lorsque Sherlock le vit, il haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- En quel honneur ? demanda-t-il.

John haussa les épaules.

\- Tu es blessé.

\- Tu fais beaucoup de choses inhabituelles, quand je suis blessé.

John se raidit, mais Sherlock n'ajouta rien ; il ouvrit un journal et se plongea dans sa lecture. Probablement pour avoir quelque chose à faire, songea John, parce que Sherlock ne lisait jamais le journal s'il pouvait l'éviter ; trop d'informations inutiles qui parasitaient son disque dur interne.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut parti que John s'autorisa à respirer plus librement.

.oOo.

Pendant une semaine, il y pensa jour et nuit.

(Surtout la nuit.)

En se demandant ce que ça donnerait, où ça le mènerait, et ce que ça changerait. Il analysa la situation, retourna le problème, et en extirpa la base de la base, le cœur nucléaire : et c'était si simple, finalement, si bête, que ça se résumait en trois mots. Il était amoureux.

Ce n'était pas que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il y avait eu Clara, après tout. Et d'autres. Mais ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avec un homme, et il ne savait pas si c'était pour cette raison, ou si c'était parce que c'était Sherlock, que le sentiment lui paraissait décuplé, comparé à ce qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en ressentir.

Il était amoureux, et assez amoureux pour ne pas souhaiter rester dans cette zone grise de colocation, mais entrer dans la zone rouge, la zone ennemie où il fallait évoluer à couvert, malgré tous les doutes, toutes les incertitudes.

Lorsqu'il rentra du travail, le jeudi soir, Sherlock se tenait devant la fenêtre, dans sa robe de chambre. Il n'avait pas allumé les lampes, et sa silhouette se découpait sur la lumière du lampadaire qui provenait de la rue. Son violon était posé à côté de lui, et John fut frappé par sa beauté, même en ombres chinoises.

Il s'avança, et Sherlock ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Il ne réagit pas lorsque John posa les mains sur ses hanches, et John resta silencieux pour ne pas briser le moment – à la place, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la nuque, et Sherlock inclina la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre.

 _Je t'aime,_ pensa John.

C'était si simple, si simple de le penser.

Il glissa ses doigts le long de la ceinture de son pantalon noir, et Sherlock, avec vivacité, posa les mains sur ses poignets pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il y un instant de silence pesant, de réflexion, de non-dits, puis Sherlock, finalement, lâcha les poignets de John, et l'autorisa à continuer.

Rétrospectivement, songea John, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le type avec qui il avait couché quelques semaines plus tôt. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec quoi que ce soit d'autre, en fait – c'était absolument unique, les soupirs de Sherlock, son odeur, et la façon gracieuse dont il enleva sa robe de chambre ; sous laquelle il ne portait pas de haut de pyjama, remarqua John, qui déposa aussitôt un baiser sur l'arrondi de ses épaules.

Ses doigts effleurèrent son ventre un long moment (il n'était pas chatouilleux, nota John), avant de descendre vers la boutonnière du pantalon. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Sherlock l'arrête à nouveau, mais ses poignets restèrent libres, et John en profita.

Dans le silence paisible qui régnait entre eux, le _zip_ de la fermeture sembla à la fois incroyablement bruyant et terriblement érotique.

Sherlock tourna la tête vers John pour l'embrasser au moment précis où celui-ci glissait sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer blanc.

\- Tu es sûr ? murmura John entre ses lèvres.

\- Mh mmh, répondit simplement Sherlock.

Il était déjà en érection, nota John – ce qui, étrangement, lui enleva un énorme poids quant à savoir si ce n'était pas juste un fantasme à sens unique et que Sherlock se laissait faire parce qu'il ne savait pas dire non.

 _Sherlock, ne pas savoir dire non. Quelle blague._

Sa peau était brûlante, sous le tissu, et John glissa sa main doucement, sans savoir ce qu'il aimait – visiblement, il aimait se laisser faire et ne pas donner d'instructions. (Ça devait le changer de la vie réelle.) Alors John prit le problème en main, assez littéralement, et fut récompensé par un soupir si discret qu'il l'entendit à peine.

Il voulait un soupir plus gros. Il voulait un gémissement. Il n'osait pas espérer un cri, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de tout faire pour en arriver là. De sa main libre, il baissa comme il put le pantalon, le boxer, et caressa sur toute la longueur l'érection de Sherlock, comme il aurait aimé que Sherlock le lui fasse lui-même – pression sur le pouce, les doigts bien fermés. Son propre pantalon commençait à devenir trop serré, et les fesses de Sherlock, qui n'étaient plus prisonnière de leur boxer, constituaient une tentation trop féroce pour qu'il n'y cède pas en frottant doucement son entrejambe douloureuse dessus, juste une petite fois.

 _\- Oh, bordel,_ murmura-t-il.

Sherlock laissa échapper une sorte de petit rire, que John s'appliqua aussitôt à bloquer dans sa gorge avec un mouvement plus long que les autres, et enfin – le gémissement.

\- John…

La nuque de Sherlock était fraîche, comparée à son front brûlant et moite. Fraîche, comparée à ses lèvres fiévreuses. John crispa sa main droite sur la hanche de Sherlock, et sentit ses doigts s'entrelacer avec les siens.

Dans le silence, la respiration lourde de John ressortait avec intensité, et Sherlock lâcha un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et la supplication, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des siens, et John sut à sa main humide qu'il venait d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Il était déjà en train de se demander s'il fallait qu'il s'excuse lui-même pour aller aux toilettes ou si Sherlock se sentait de lui rendre la pareille (le frottement de son pantalon commençait vraiment à devenir douloureux) lorsque celui-ci, en se tournant vers lui, lécha un de ses doigts, et John cligna des yeux, et jouit dans son caleçon.

Si facilement.

Sherlock se contenta de sourire, et acheva de nettoyer la main de John avec sa langue, l'air de dire : _"Quoi ? J'étais curieux_ ".

Oh, John n'avait aucun problème avec la curiosité.

Aucun.

.oOo.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le café en sifflotant, le lendemain matin, Mrs Hudson se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

\- Eh bien, il était temps !

Interloqué, John se tourna vers elle sans comprendre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous et Sherlock. C'est bon, cette fois ?

Il fallut toute la maîtrise que John possédait sur lui-même pour ne pas balbutier bêtement "q-q-quoi ?" ; néanmoins, il ne fut pas assez réactif pour trouver une réponse appropriée.

\- Oh, allons, John, se mit à rire Mrs Hudson. C'était clair comme le jour, dès qu'il a passé le pas de la porte de ce café la première fois. Sherlock déteste tout le monde, sauf vous.

\- Et vous.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas ma concurrence qui va vous faire de l'ombre, croyez-moi. C'est bon, alors ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

Soupirant, John enleva sa veste et l'accrocha à la patère derrière la porte.

\- Je… suppose que oui. On n'en a pas vraiment parlé.

Devant le sourire maternel que lui adressait Mrs Hudson, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

\- C'est Sherlock. Si ça se trouve, c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite.

\- Après toute cette scène qu'il vous a fait pour vous pousser à emménager avec lui, je ne crois pas. Le pauvre, il a même bu des cappuccinos matin et soir pour vos beaux yeux.

John, qui était en train d'enfiler son tablier, s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il déteste la mousse. Il aime son café noir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne vous a jamais rien dit.

Ce matin-là, au lieu de s'entraîner à dessiner des feuilles et des trèfles, John, à l'aide d'un cure-dent, traça avec application un cœur bombé dans la mousse de la tasse, avant de soupirer en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

\- John Watson, 15 ans.

\- Sherlock Holmes, 35 ans. C'est pour moi ?

John, penché sur sa tasse, se redressa avec autant de vivacité que s'il venait de se prendre un coup de jus. Sherlock se tenait devant lui, dans son long manteau habituel, et il montrait du menton la tasse.

\- Non, c'est juste un essai, je...

\- Je la veux bien, dit Sherlock. Inutile de gâcher du bon café.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la mousse, objecta John.

\- C'est vrai, admit Sherlock.

Il attira la tasse à lui, et but avec précaution la moitié du cœur dans la mousse.

\- Mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose de celui qui la prépare, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête.

Il avait une fine moustache de mousse sur la lèvre supérieure, et John ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Viens là.

Il se pencha par-dessus le bar, et lui enleva délicatement sa moustache de mousse, avant de prendre sa tasse et de boire l'autre moitié du cœur, jusqu'à ce que toute la mousse ait disparu.

\- Tiens, sourit-il. Un café noir, deux sucres, comme tu les aimes.

.oOo.

Fin.

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire, j'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas. Des tas de bisous sur vous, et surtout à Odea !


End file.
